statelifefandomcom-20200215-history
Statelife Wiki
On this wiki there is all the information about the Statelife RPG Arma 3 server you need to know, to get the best out of your Statelife game time. On the server you can play as civillian making money on both many legal and illegal ways, you can play as cop to protect and serve, you can play as rebel to create some havoc and even as military to protect the whole island from major threads. The server differentiate themselves by using rather often a mod this brings extra maps, buildings, vehicles, weapons and lots of other items the the game making it more interesting to play on. The statelife server is backed by a huge international community wich receives everyone with a warm welcome on http://statelife.enjin.com/ . You can also always tune in on Teamspeak statelife.enjinvoice.com to use as means of communication for the game or just have a nice chat with all of the members. 'General Server Rules ' In-Game Law: ' Civilian The Civilian is part of the Civilian faction and is the most diverse role there is in the Statelife RPG server. If you first log in as civilian on the server you will spawn in Agia Marina in the marina part. Your food and water levels will be zero and you will have 15.000 on your bank account and no licenses. In your Arma 3 inventory you wil have clothes a watch, compass, map, gps, hat and nightvision. All your civilian stats will be saved automatically including your ARMA inventory and you State life inventory as well as your geographical location on the map. However any sort of vehicles need te be saved at the designated vehicle save point, they are free of charge. Every civilian has a extra set of controls developed by the Statelife Dev team these controls give you acces to your statelife inventory, squad menu and 911 plus some other actions. 'Work To be able to buy fun things such as nice cars, helicopters, weapons or the become a rebel you will need to have some money. Money can be earned by working there are lots of jobs to do legal and illegal logicly the legal jobs are saver with out much risk but are less profitable then illegal jobs. these Jobs do not affect your regular paycheck that the player gets each 5 minutes but will be given in cash after doing the job. To change you regular paycheck the player needs to buy factories, get whitelisted as EMS or start a career as a law enforcer. ---- Cops 'Controls' As well as the normal Arma 3 controls you also have a few State Life controls. F1 With this,when pointed at a player,you can check their speed. F2 #With this there are multiple commands based on basic police activity. #Repair vehicle: This is used to repair the vehicle you are sitting in. #.Impound vehicles: This impound the nearest vehicle sending to to the impound lot. #Pull out civ: This will allow you to pull out everyone in the nearest vehicle. Also works if you are inside the vehicle. #Deploy CP: Allows you to deploy a CheckPoint in front of you to #Delete CP: Allows you to delete the nearest building from the Checkpoint deployed. #Deploy SpikeStrip: Allows you to deploy a metal barrier somewhere around your character. #Delete Spikestrip: Allows you to remove the SpikeStrip. F3 With this there are multiple commands based on criminal activity. #This needs a bit of explaining. The first thing you can do is make a player Wanted / Unwanted. To do so you select the player name then either click the Make Wanted button or Make Unwanted button. When making someone wanted you need to select a reason. #You can also release players from jail. Just select the player's name and click the Release From Jail button. F5 With this, when pointed at a player, you can check why they are wanted. It will say things like "Murder" or "Robbery" telling you what they are wanted for. If they are wanted for multiple reason it will say all the reasons. ---- 'Work' 'Patrolling' You can go to the partol guy at Cop Base. Press Get Patrol Mission and you get a location you need to go to. Once you're there simply press 'finish patrolling' and you get the money. The reward is random, It changes from 400 to 40000. 'Jail Duty' To start the jail duty, you go to the jail. Click the option 'Start jail duty'. You then get 7000 every once in a while until the jail duty ends. 'Hostage Situations' For the Hostage Regulations please click this link, made by Dodo459: http://statelife.wikia.com/wiki/Hostage_regulations 'Bank Mission' To start the bank mission head to the Main Bank and talk to the NPC inside the main door. Click the option 'Start Bank Mission'. Once you have selected this an announcement will be said on everyone's screen saying 'The Bank Mission Has Started' and the Bank Truck will spawn outside the bank. You have to bring the bank truck to all the Bank Delivery Points (Bank DP 1, 2, 3) and then back to the main bank in order to get the payment. Be careful though! While you are driving around to all the Bank DPs the criminals will be after you trying to rob it! It is highly recommended going in a convoy of atleast 2 vehicles (Bank truck and an escort) although it's recommended that you bring 3 - 5 (Including the Bank Truck). When you come to the Bank DPs you will have to get out of the Bank Truck and talk to the NPC. Select the option and then it will say in your chat to move to the next destination. Once back at the Main Bank you have to get out, go back to the first NPC and select "Finish Bank Mission". You will then get your payment of $60,000 in hand. ---- ' State Life DevTeam' Category:Browse Category:Test Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Test